FateStay Knight
by Zagarathian
Summary: A story of a king. A story of a knight. How those two met and how history was forever changed. Time is not to be trifled with, even with a wish. "You should know that better than anyone." "Sir Archer... I can trust you...right?"
1. Day X: Forbidden Wish, Prologue

**Hello, and another story is up, despite the fact that other stories are unfinished. I intend to finish them eventually, but for now, this just wants me to write it. My fascination seems to be with one question, "What will you do if you are given a second chance?" Well, this isn't exactly like that, but it deals with time paradoxes, kinda, so yeah. Enjoy.**

Fate/ Stay Knight

Day X: A Forbidden Wish is Made

Finally, the Holy Grail is in my hands. I've waited so long for this moment. Not so much as how long, but more so of what long. Ordinarily, time should be a foreign concept to me; something that was left behind when I transcended the veils of humanity and became a heroic spirit.

Still, even as I knew that I should not make the wish because of what the grail is…

Even if I knew that those who are close to me, standing right behind me are shouting for me to not do it…

I knew that the decision was made long before this moment. It was not a decision made quickly or irrationally. I had already prepared my mind for what I was about to do. Death, unlike time, was no foreign concept to me.

No. Death wasn't what scared me. There were so many things that could go wrong. If I make one wrong move, it was over. I would regret that I had ever made this wish in the first place.

Still, even as I knew that… I couldn't let this chance go. This was the only chance I had; the only chance that would move me along. Letting this chance go now, no amount of regret would ever be enough.

So as I pray, Holy Grail, please take me to the fated time.

-

"Bedivere, I wonder… if I will see the continuation of my dream?..."

-

* * *

Caren's Corner

On a door there is a sign. On the sign there are characters of english, katakana, and heiroglyphs. They all say the same thing:

"Look forward to it..."

A very sad joke indeed.

* * *

**Well, there's the prologue. I hope this chapter brings you in. I find that introductions are always hard. Does anyone have any tips on writing introductions? Conclusions are hard too. Look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Day 1: Of a New King

**Here's the next chapter. Not much to say but "Enjoy!"**

Day 1: Of the New King

"Tell me…" a voice called out in the darkness. "Do you honestly believe that you would make a good king?" I spun around. Darkness greeted me. Left. Right. Up. Down. Everywhere, there was only darkness. "Tell me…" the voice called out again.

It was a clear voice. Like that of a bell, but filled with remorse and regret. Imposing such a question to me, I couldn't quite find my voice to answer it. Surely, I loved my country, perhaps more than anything. If I could die for my country, I would gladly do so. That had been my dream: to be a knight and serve my country well. Even if it was only a dream, a none too realistic dream, I wished hard everyday.

No. In these dark times, as a certain mage called it the "Dark Ages," what was needed was not a knight. The country needed a king; strong ruler who will unite the fragmented nation ravaged by civil war. This very fact was what called together the lords from across the land. Here, in London, England, a great competition is hosted to find a worthy king for a throne.

I myself am a squire to my brother Sir Kay. He is not my blood brother, as I am adopted. I can never be a knight as he is, though how I envy him. Nevertheless, I am his squire and will help in anyway I can. If my help can help him and indirectly help my country, then I will gladly do so.

However, this dream calls to me. "Do not forget the sword…" it whispers. I don't understand. Of swords and kings, neither applies to me. I am not a knight or a king. The only time I would hold a sword would be to present it to my brother. "Do not forget…" the voice whispers again as it fades out.

From this dream, I awoke suddenly in cold sweat. Outside, the sun is just rising, the rays peaking over the distant. Snow was still covering the ledges and roofs of houses. In all, it is a very peaceful scene that underlies the chaos that is ruining the country.

That dream though… I can't shake my feelings. I know the voice. I don't remember who it was, but I know that voice. And for that reason, the words struck me deeper. It said that I would not be a good king. I am not even a king.

Even so… isn't it true? Even if I want to do the best for my country, the greatest place to do so would be kingship, I cannot. I know nothing of ruling a country. I know nothing of how to make my country better. All I have are dreams and aspirations. Nothing that would help my country as to how I want to.

Nothing could be done now though. In the early morning, I am probably the first one up. Even the maids and servants are probably not up yet. They like to sleep in as much as they can, and I can't blame them. They do so much for everyone else, me included, and they get so little in return. I have to make sure that I keep as silent as possible as to not wake them.

In the early morning though, I can hardly keep my teeth from chattering in the chilled air. The inn that we are staying in is small, with an upper floor for the bedrooms and a lobby downstairs. I rush downstairs, past the lobby, and into the kitchen as quickly and as quietly as I can. Even if the dream was disturbing, nothing could pull me away from my excitement today.

Several hours after I had started a fire and a kettle, I heard the rustling of people coming downstairs. Of them were also my brother and father. My brother is Kay, I mean Sir Kay now, as I've already mentioned. My father is Sir Ector. He took me in when I was little. I love him as a father and I've heard of how great he was as a knight in the past. After they had sat down at a table and began talking, I quickly took their food that I prepared to them.

"Working hard so early in the morning, eh?" Sir Ector asked with a smirk.

"We can all see how excited you are," Sir Kay told me with a grin. "You'd think that you were participating in the tournament instead of me."

I couldn't help but beam at them. Out of everyone there, I'm sure that I was the most enthusiastic about the tournament. Twelve years has passed since the king had died. King Pendragon had been a strong king, but no matter how strong a king is, death haunts him. That's why a king's tapestry has a sword pointing downwards. It represents that death is always right above him. When King Pendragon had died, he had left no known sires, so the throne remained empty.

Today is the day that a new king will be chosen. All of the greatest knights have shown up to participate. Though Sir Ector said that he wanted nothing more than to enter, his age simply wouldn't permit him, so he has left it up to Sir Kay. I'm lucky that I get to be here and I'm practically bouncing off of the walls running back and forth to get Sir Kay more food.

"You can't fight on an empty stomach," I remind him as I placed another bowl of porridge on the table.

"Yes, but anymore and I won't be able to move, let alone get on my horse," he replied as he pushed the bowl away.

"I've seen you eat way more than this back home," I stated as I pushed the bowl back.

"That's when I knew that I wasn't going to be moving around." He pushed the bowl away.

"So that's why you're always missing your evening lessons!" Sir Ector exclaimed.

"No, he just doesn't like mathematics," I clarified. Well, I don't either so I'm not one to talk, as Sir Kay pointed out. The rest of the morning passed by as we talked about what was going to happen in the tournament. Talking would actually be better because most of the time was passed by Sir Kay boasting how he was going to take the tournament by storm.

By the time it was for the tournament to start, I was whipped up in almost a frenzy. Running from the inn to the stable to ready everything, I left out the most important item. The one item that was needed for a knight. The item that was told not to be forgotten. Sir Kay's sword.

It was at the tournament that we remembered. Sir Kay was getting ready for the match and when he asked for his sword, I couldn't present it. After chiding me… well more like scolding me, I hurried back to the inn to find the sword.

Wouldn't you know it, the inn was locked. It's not as if I could have broken in even if I wanted to. Everyone has gone to the tournament so no one would see me doing wanton destruction of a doorway, never mind the fact that my small stature could never have even buckle the door.

Almost giving into my despair, I saw something in my peripheral vision. A slight stirring of a cloak perhaps, despite that there was no one there, but it led me to a church's courtyard. There, impaled in an anvil was a sword. I don't know what it was about the sword, but it captivated me. I suddenly shook my head. It was beautiful for sure, but I can't let it distract me. I'm not sure how this sword will measure up with Sir Kay's, but it was better than nothing.

As I approached the sword, everything stilled around me. The birds stopped their chirping, no movement was made, even the snow beneath my shoes didn't crunch. The whole yard became a sacred place.

"Don't touch that sword," a voice called out. It was old and rough. I knew who it was at once.

"Merlin!" I exclaimed. Merlin the Magician, my friend and counselor. Much of what I knew came from him. He taught me in many fields, science, language, mathematics, philosophy, and much more. His lessons are usually practical, utilizing some of his great powers to make the impossible possible. I might even dare say that he is the greatest mage alive.

"If you touch that sword, then you'll have to abandon yourself," he said solemnly.

His words brought back my dream. I knew what he was referring to. Even I can sense the fate of who holds this sword. I feared it. I hated it. If I may serve my country better, I kept telling myself, I would pull this sword. My dream swam around inside my head. No. I would never be able to rule my country well. It is better off for one of the knights to win the title and seize the crown.

"I… can't," I whispered as I collapsed down at the base of the anvil.

Merlin, I didn't see his face from my position, but I had a feeling that he was disappointed. He must have walked away, but I didn't hear any movement, too absorbed in my own world.

I don't know how long time had passed. Ten minutes might as well have been an hour. I knew that Sir Kay was disappointed and probably very angry at me. And yet here I am still, despondent in front of an anvil.

"Do you really think that?" a voice called out. It wasn't a voice inside my head, but a clear and strong voice calling from behind me.

Leaning up against a tree was the most peculiar person I have ever seen. His attire denotes a knightly stature, the dark armor of a seemingly different composition than what can be found now tells of countless battles, while the red cloth that covers him invites a sense of serenity in the spirit. All this while, he has a teasing smirk as he looks at me.

"You want to make this country better right?" he asks with a confident smile as he nears me.

"Y-yes," I breathe out. I, being only twelve and short for my age, had to crane my neck to look up at him. His skin was moderately tanned, giving him a, dare I say it, rugged look.

"Then isn't it enough? That feeling of wanting to help others, if you want to help them, then by all means do what you can and want," he concluded simply, nodding his head with his eyes closed as if reaffirming his own self.

This person, who I still don't know, instilled within me a deep and passionate feeling. I don't know what it is, but it is powerful. He makes we want to become a strong leader for the people of Britain. No, maybe not for them, but more for myself.

"How can I?" I ask. "I know nothing of ruling. I will only bring despair and ruin to my people if I become king."

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions," he states solemnly as if agreeing with me. His frown in that one moment of seriousness quickly disappears. "But Hell isn't all that bad."

I simply don't get him. What is he talking about? Before I can ask him though, he continues.

"What does your heart tell you to do?" he asks simply.

"I…" I thought hard. What did my heart want to do? To help my people for sure, but was that all? "I want to help my people," I told him.

"Heh," he snorted. "Help them, or help yourself?"

"I want to help them," I said angrily. I am not that selfish to put myself before my dear country.

"Then I don't see a problem. You want to help them, and if you do so earnestly as you're demonstrating then do you believe that you would fail? You can only do your best."

I was at a loss for words. Here was some stranger who saw into my deepest core. To know what I truly wanted. From him came a confidence that overflowed and threatened to consume me. From his confidence, I wanted to draw the sword.

"Of course you could be lying and actually want the sword for your own personal benefit," he said cynically.

"I don't!" I shouted.

"Prove me wrong then," he proclaimed. "Draw the sword and show me that you are actually stating what you truly desire!"

His words snapped a chord in me. My hands flew to the gilded hilt and the sword drew easily from the anvil.

Using all that force unbalanced me and I fell backwards and landed on my rear rather painfully. When I've realized it, I'm holding the sword in my hands. It is a beautiful blade. Few could or would ever match it I am sure. And it is now in my possession.

Clapping was heard behind me. The stranger was clapping and grinning. "Mission accomplished," he muttered as he neared me. He extended his hand and drew me up in a respectable fashion. It was not like how Sir Kay pulls me up when we spar, which was rough and rude, but this stranger pulls me up gently, as if he knew who I was and held me in high regards.

"My King," he states seriously as he kneels in front of me on one knee with his right hand over his left shoulder. "Please swear me into your service so that I may help you. Please knight me as one of your own."

"I do not even know who you are yet," I said, "But I feel that I can trust you. I don't know why, but I feel as if you are a very old friend who can be trusted completely."

"I am honored you feel that way, my King," he says as if he was really happy for the compliment. "Please allow me to show you that I will not betray your trust."

"Very well. I knight you under my service. Serve no one and answer to no one but me," I stated as I tapped the blade on each of his shoulders. "Rise Sir…"

"Archer," he answered. "If you can, please drop the 'Sir', it makes me feel old."

"Archer?" I ask very dubiously. "I don't think that's your name. Care to tell me your real name?"

"Not really. Archer is the name that I go by now. Calling me anything else won't really attract my attention," he says as he stands up. He looks over in the distant hills and his eyes narrow. "My King, I am very sorry, but pressing business calls to me. I must see to it at once. I can trust that you'll be able to handle what is to come yes?"

His words shook me, because it seems that I shall have to deal with this myself. I had hoped that he would accompany me to tell the others about what had transpired here. Now I realize that I must stand for myself. Perhaps he wanted me to do so. Perhaps this was another test of his to see if I can really rule my people in the days yet to come.

"I shall handle this," I said seriously.

He simply nodded and smiled as he jumped on top of a roof. A normally inhuman feat, but he just grinned, said, "I'll leave it to you then," and continued to bound from rooftop to rooftop until he disappeared in the distance.

I myself snapped out of my stupor and hurried back to the tournament. I arrived just in time to see Sir Kay worry over whether or not he'll have a sword. He noticed me coming quickly and asks for his sword.

Being the only sword I had, my panic of his state left me forgotten of the identity of the sword, I handed it to him.

"Thanks, hey! This isn't my sword!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong boy?!" Sir Ector shouted as he hurried over.

"This is… the One Sword!"

"Kay! Are you telling me you drew the sword from the anvil?! That means that you are the rightful king!" Sir Ector shouted happily.

A passing knight heard this and shouted to the others. Soon, before Sir Kay could even get a word out, they were lifting him on their shoulders and taking him to the churchyard. I was shocked by the turn of events but I hurried after them.

"Did you truly draw the sword, son?" a knight asked when they got there.

Sir Kay looked at the sword longingly for a moment before shaking his head quickly. "I did not. Arty found the sword."

I suddenly found a sense of despair. It wasn't about the fact that I drew the sword so much more as what he just called me. Arty is the term that my brother and father used affectionately to call me. They reprimand me like there's no tomorrow each day, but they love me dearly. So they came up with that nickname. Needless to say, I despise it beyond comprehension.

The throng of knights that had gathered began to speak amongst themselves as I felt someone push me forward. I couldn't see who, but the hands pushed me to the front where Sir Kay handed the sword back to me.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I held the sword. "Hold it now!" a voice called out. "Are you all suggesting that some whelp pulled the scared sword from this anvil?! That this child is to be our new king?!" Shouts of affirmation called out agreeing with the sentiment.

"But I did draw it!" I shouted back. Suddenly, someone took the sword from me.

"Pull it back out then!" they shouted.

Feeling like there was no way out, I neared the anvil. Someone grabbed the back collar of my shirt and pulled me back. "Hold it!" someone shouted. "Anyone can pull out a sword once it's been pulled," a knight said as he stepped up. He tried to pull the sword out, but it didn't even budge in the slightest.

Several other knights clamored up as well to try and pull the sword, all of them at once.

"Now, now! This doesn't seem very fair," an old voice called out. It had belonged to an old knight who probably wasn't here for the tournament but rather for possibly his son.

"Let err… Arty was it? Try to pull the sword out," another voice spoke.

The other knights backed off, but they glared harshly at me. I stepped up to the anvil, and like before, the sword slid out easily.

"I don't believe it," a voice from the crowd said in awe.

"This child is to be the new king of England!"

"Hail King Arthur!"

"Long live the King!"

"Hail King Arthur!"

"Long live the King!"

The crowd started chanting as they took me to the old castle. And there, I began my new life as King Arthur.

* * *

Caren's Corner

Caren: "Welcome to Caren's Corner. We're here to overview what has happened in the current chapter. Cameos will be abound."

Caren: "As you can no doubt tell, this story will focus more on Saber's life so servants and others from the fifth war will most likely not show up. But of course, that is really boring, so there exists Caren's Corner. Here, we will invite spirits and others to hear their input. If you would like to see someone here and hear what they have to say, simply give the word."

Caren: "As for the current chapter, Saber is now king... there really isn't much else to say. Just note that there never was a Sir Archer recorded in the annals of King Arthur's knights, nor was there ever one in King Arturia's own."

...

Caren: "If you do not get the joke, then please look it up. I pray to God that you will be successful in your endeavors for a humor."

Caren: "That's all there is this time. See you next chapter, hopefully."

...

A very sick joke Caren...

* * *

**So that's the second chapter. Hope you're enjoying little Arty's quirks. Caren has already spoken the purpose of Caren's Corner, so yeah. Makes my job a little easier. Write about questions, grammer, anything. See you next chapter.**


	3. Day 2: Though Not Really the Second Day

**We have now reached the second day. Odd, almost no time seems to have passed... Oh well, enjoy.**

Day 2: Though Not Really the Second Day

To recap from what had happened, I pulled a metal stick out of a rock and now I'm the new pariah of England. I use this term because that's what a king is as I found out the hard way.

After being thrown into a castle against my will, I couldn't even leave for a week afterwards. It seems as if the crowd, which grew bigger with each passing day, had set up camp outside and continually shouted the chant. I couldn't tell because as long as the great wooden doors were closed I had some peace and quite. When I tried to open them to escape, the shouting was enough to billow my newly acquired robes and push me backwards. As it stood, I was stuck in a castle.

After the horrifying week was over, Sir Kay and Sir Ector approached me. They asked me to knight Sir Kay as one of my knights. As Sir Kay explained it to me, he said that for twelve years he's known me and that I would do anything for this country. He wanted to help me in anyway he can. Even if the other knights do not accept me as the rightful king, he would, if not because of the sword then because he believes that I will be a good king.

Touched by his words, I knighted him as my second knight. When asked who was my first knight, I could only answer cryptically, "Sir Archer." They did not ask because they sense that I didn't know much about my first knight either, and even I was unsure if I was to ever see him again.

Still, my retinue of knights slowly increased. Three weeks passed and my knights grew to be eight in number, excluding Sir Archer. Many disregard me as a king and refuse to swear alliance with me. Some in fact swore vengeance against an 'imposter' to the throne. Sir Bedivere, another one my faithful knights, and Sir Kay fought against those who were against me. They tried to reason that I was the real king and could be a good one. Of course, without any hard evidence, they didn't get far. I steeled myself against my critics and focused to work on how to improve the country. The largest issue at hand was that everything was still fragmented.

On this fateful night, twenty one days from when I was first declared king, my knights and I were at our discussion table, trying to figure out what to do. None of us, myself least of all, knew about how to run a country. Many boasted strong skills in fighting prowess but nothing on how to manage an economy or keep the people happy and safe. Even as we spoke, various bands were raiding our very villages and we couldn't do anything about it.

"The question lies not in who is doing what, but what must be done!" Sir Kay shouted as he banged his hand on the table, nearly upsetting his drink. Several clamors of agreement met with his statement and all eyes turned to me for a verdict. I couldn't agree with what he said, because we are facing an unknown foe, but I couldn't bring myself to disagree with him either.

In the past three weeks, I'm sure that Sir Kay had been very patient with me, as all the knights were, but now I'm sure that their patience is wearing thin. They haven't been able to do anything and I couldn't bring myself to make any decision. I've read somewhere before that the most useless king is an indecisive one.

Just as I was about to give in and agree with them, a voice spoke up, "The answer lies then in answering how it must be done, not what must be done." Everyone looked towards the window, where a figure clad in a brown hooded cloak was standing. His face was obscured, but everyone could see a grin from underneath. No one noticed that he was there when they first entered and no one else had entered in that time.

He walks slowly towards the table and takes a drink from my cup. Immediately, each knight drew his sword and pointed it at the stranger faster than I could even blink.

"Forgive my impertinence, my King, but your welcoming party sucks," the figure managed out a dry chuckle. "Havest thou forgottenest thy mostest faithfulest and firstest knight…est."

After deciphering his mangled sentence, I realized who this stranger was. "Sir Archer?!" I shouted as I rushed over to him.

In an overwhelmingly dramatic maneuver, he pulled off his cloak, showing the red and black attire underneath. Grinning he said, "I'm glad that you seem well, my King."

"Can you care to tell me what you've been doing these past three weeks Sir Archer? I've told countless others that you exist, but many just think that I was hallucinating when I pulled the sword out."

"No problem. But first, try to drop the 'Sir'. I told you, it makes me feel old," Sir Archer said, still grinning. "If you would allow me a seat, as this will take a while to explain."

I hurriedly slid a chair over for him and sat nearest to him to hear the story. Everyone else slowly sheathed their blades and gathered to listen.

"Thank you, now before I begin, I would like to ask for no interruption or flash photography," Sir Archer said in all seriousness.

"Bah! This knave thinks he's a knight. You're nothing more than a cowardly soldier who fights from afar," said Sir Agravain, a relative of mine from what I heard. Apparently his mother was of relation to me and sent him to serve the kingdom.

"And he babbles on nonsense like foot-ography," he continues.

"This is going to be a long night," Sir Archer groans. "True that while I specialize in ranged attack, if you think lowly of my melee skills, then you're going to be in a world full of hurt."

"Threatening me are you? And with a strange tongue too. Let me cut it out for you," Sir Agravain retorts.

Fearing that we'll get nowhere fast, I intervened to stop the imminent battle. "How about we let Sir Archer tell us first? He may explain our unanswered questions and we can ask what he didn't talk about later." A simple compromise, but I think that did the trick. At the very least, it appeased Sir Agravain enough to silence him for now. The other knights also looked please at my decision, leaving them enough room to ask later.

"Thank you, my King," Sir Archer said happily. "Now then, the photography will be explained much later as it is of little importance now. As for the way I speak, as you can tell, I don't have much of your accent. I come from a country far to the East, as per my sword techniques. For the past three weeks now, ever since I was inducted into your service, my King, I have been observing the edge of the defenses of the general area. Take a look at this map please."

Sir Archer produces a map. It was not a very good map, looking like something he drew up in about five minutes. It showed the castle and the walls surrounding the city. A stretch away from the city lies something that looks like a very sick tapeworm.

"That would be the river of Glein, my King," Sir Archer said stuffily as if he was daring anyone to criticize his drawing. "From the activities that I observed slightly beyond the river, here," he motioned and pointed at a point slightly beyond the river, "There lies an encampment of Saxon troops. Most likely, they will be attacking soon."

"You've gathered this much?" I asked him in awe.

"Independent Action is a specialty of my class unit. Aside from that though, I believe that necessary measures should be taken immediately."

"And what would you have us do?" Sir Bedivere asks.

"Me?" Sir Archer looks at him quizzically. "I may be more strategy oriented, but I don't think my suggestion would go over well right now."

"Why not?" I ask him. "You are one of my knights. I would hear your words on this."

Sir Archer sighs as he closes his eyes. "What I say does not come easy. I personally believe that we should go there and wipe out the entire encampment."

"What?!" came the unanimous cry, myself among them.

"We've nothing to go on but your words!" Sir Kay shouted out. "We don't even know if what you're saying is true, or if these are even Saxons!"

"True, what if they are traveling merchants?" Sir Agravain asks spitefully.

I myself wanted to believe in what Sir Archer says, but for him to call out an attack so suddenly, I wonder if he has thought this through.

"Traveling merchants don't usually carry enough weapons for a minor skirmish," Sir Archer's voice calls out with confidence and clarity.

"They might be dealing in arms," Sir Agravain retorts.

"All the worse. If they are bringing arms here, then they must have people here to buy them. You can be assure then that the defenses here won't work too well if your enemies are already behind your walls."

That statement brought everything to a screeching silence. I cannot find a flaw in his statement. True that if they were dealing in arms, then that would mean that they have people here. The question remains now is if they really are the Saxons. If they are, then that can only mean trouble.

"Tomorrow we'll find out," I said to them. Everyone's eyes are focused on me. This is going to be my first big decision. I can't let this go awry. "Tomorrow, I'm heading out there to ask them what they are doing. If they are trustworthy, we'll let them pass. If they are not," I swallow a gulp as I focus my words, "We vanquish them, totally and completely."

Everyone murmured in agreement. To them, and me as well, this was a solid plan. Find out what they are planning and then take them out if it's anything bad. Almost everyone agreed, except one.

"I disapprove of that plan," Sir Archer said with his eyes narrowed. His face had a dark countenance that shook my very core. After a moment, it passed as if it was never there. His face had a small smirk, though I couldn't tell if it was for good or for bad. "But if my King so desires it, then I shall head along with this plan, no matter how fool-hardy it may be."

"You didn't have to add the last part in," I complained.

"Really? Isn't it enough that I do so. If you are so agitated, then I'll take back my former complaint. I had forgotten my place and ask for your humble forgiveness," Sir Archer states solemnly as he does a deep bow.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better. It sounds like you're messing with me," I said, slightly annoyed. I'm sure that he is doing this on purpose. Sarcasm is literally dripping off of his words.

"Not at all. I am to serve you, my King. It matters not who stands and oppose you, simply give me the order, and they will disappear without a trace," Sir Archer vows as he straightened up. "Now then, for the extra portion, I will only allow my King to hear. No one else is allowed so please leave."

"What?!" the knights shouted again.

In all honesty, if he did have something to say, I would rather have him talk to me in private. He seems to trust me unconditionally, and I in turn feel as if he was someone to be trusted fully. I don't know why, but that's how I feel. On the other hand, half of me wanted nothing to do with him. Everything that deals with him ends in a headache as far as I can tell.

"It is getting late," I said for a compromise. "We can discuss this later. For now, I bid you all good night. I am retiring to my chambers."

That should at least give me enough time to sort out what I have to do. Saxons, knights, and Sir Archer. Each is worthy of years worth of pondering, but I'll have only one night. Everything has to be thought out. As a king, I would accept nothing less.

For some reason, my thoughts keep shifting back to Sir Archer. I know very little about him, but I have an unwavering trust in him. He said he came from a land far to the East. I remember Merlin telling me about lands to the East and West. He said that to the East, far beyond the deserts that connect to the mythic lands of India lies cultures unimaginable. For Sir Archer to have travel this far, to have braved the deserts' heats, the winters' frosts, and even bandits, he must be very strong.

Forgetting myself for a moment as I undressed, I felt my face heating up. I couldn't really be feeling this! I kept telling myself that as a king and fellow swordsman, I am admiring the strength of Sir Archer. Anyone could see that he is strong. Even without having to fight him, being in his presence and feeling his confidence would be enough to convince anyone. Even without his presence, one look at his toned body would tell anyone that he's experienced in the arts.

My mind quickly derailed as I imagined his rippling muscles. Realizing that my thoughts had strayed too far south of his midsection, I quickly brushed the thought off. It lingered in my mind though, what his body looks like without the armor. As ashamed as I am to admit it, I would like to see how he looks with all of his muscles.

"I am honored you think so highly of my body," a voice called out.

"EEP!!!" I shouted as I jumped backwards into my bed. I quickly held the covers in front of me. Even though I'm already wearing my nightgown, it is still embarrassing to be seen.

Sir Archer was leaning against the wooden door as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He approaches the bed as his head swerves to look at everything around him. "Snazzy place you've got."

"Snazzy?" I asked in wonderment. Never mind that I was just thinking lewd and disrespectful thoughts about him, he still brings a sense of strangeness no matter where he goes.

"Hmm? Yeah, snazzy. And," he looks at me in wonder. "Why are you covered up?"

"B-because it's rude for me to show myself like this. It is very impolite and undignified," I stammered out. I knew that my face was burning red and hid it under the covers.

"Hmm? You never used to be afraid of your body." What's he talking about now? I just don't get him.

"Oh! I get it. Don't worry, if you drink a lot of milk you'll grow up big!" he states cheerfully. Wondering what he's going on about, I let down the covers to look at him. The moment I did so, I felt something poking my chest. It seems that my movement pushed me towards his finger which was pointed at something and it came into contact with my chest.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

I quickly covered my chest area with my arm and with my free hand started to attack Sir Archer with my pillow.

He simply blocked my onslaught and quickly placed his hand in front of my mouth to silence me. For a moment, I was quite frightened that I would become an adult so soon.

"Quiet," he whispered to me harshly. "Do you want to wake up the entire castle?"

I was trembling in fear but Sir Archer quickly released me. Before I could do anything, he knelt down beside the bed, his head bent humbly.

"Forgive me for grabbing you so brusquely," he murmurs in sincere apology.

"T-think nothing of it," I panted out. My mind was racing. If this keeps up, I'll think I've had a fever. "What brings you to my chambers?" I decided to ask him instead of longing on the fact that he was here in the first place.

"Ah yes," Sir Archer replied as he stood up. "I wanted to confirm with you as to what my status is so that you can effectively use me to my fullest potential."

My only response was to look at him strangely.

"Don't look like that," he mock pouted. "Before that though, I am sorry for… touching you there," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"L-like I said, t-think nothing of it," I replied. In reality, it didn't feel all that bad. For a moment, I felt as if thunder had struck me in an intense moment of euphoria. Banishing away the thought immediately, I asked him, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ah yes, I wanted to tell you about my class, Archer."

"Your class?"

"Yes, as you've already surmised, Archer is not my real name. For a while though, this had acted as my title and I've grown accustomed to hearing it. It denotes my abilities and specifications. I would like to tell you what they are so that you can understand my capabilities better."

"…I don't quite understand it, but go on."

"Alright, let me start with something simple. An archer needs to have good eyesight to shoot right?"

"Right."

"Well, my eyesight, because my class is Archer, is stronger than most. Even in pitch darkness, I can see quite clearly. Distance is of little concern to me as well. Not to boast or anything, but across a battlefield, I would be able to clearly see the enemy commander's eyes."

"That sounds too farfetched."

"Farfetched or not, what I tell you is the truth. I don't know much in the arts that Merlin uses, but I can at the very least do this. Please close your eyes for a moment."

"Wha?" I asked, but my body responded automatically. I closed my eyes and I felt a tip touch my forehead. Suddenly, an image jumped out at me. It was a picture of Sir Archer, and ranks denoting of strength, magic, luck, and so on.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes. As I did so, the image disappeared.

Sir Archer had a longing look in his eyes. "That was a trick an old friend showed me. It lets you see the statistics of people you've met. You'll know their strength and such and can make accurate decisions. Each vision is different from people to people, your mind will organize the information to what you can understand best.

"Now that you know that much about me, I'll take my leave if there's nothing else."

As if sensing that I wished to be left alone with my thoughts, Sir Archer quickly stepped out of the room and locked the door. I was left alone to my thoughts as I had wanted, but… a part of me… wished that he was still here…

Shaking my head, I turned to my bed and buried my head in my pillow. More thoughts plague me now, more than just Saxon and knights. Now the image of Sir Archer floats around inside my head though… I'm not too adverse to looking at it.

* * *

Caren's Corner

Caren: "So the idiot has stumbled back. Saber, you seem to have a... healthy imagination..."

Saber: "Don't call it that!!! Besides, that was when I was little!"

Caren: "Oh? So even at that age you were imagining things like that?"

Saber: "N-no! T-that was... um... uh..."

Caren: "Fufufufufu... You don't have to hide it from me, Saber. Lewd thoughts are only natural to a young girl."

Saber: "Yes... but no... um... I... but I...."

Caren: "Don't deny yourself! Be who you truly are! Live for your own life! Isn't that what Shirou has taught you?"

Saber: "Caren... yes... I should live for my own self more..."

Caren: "Do so! And God, please forgive this girl for her waton and unbridled perverse thoughts!"

Saber: "WHAT?!?!?!"

See you next time in Caren's Corner.

* * *

Extra

Sir Archer's Stats:

Alignment: True Neutral

Sex: Male

Height: 187 cm.

Weight: 78 kg.

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: E

All other parameters unknown.

* * *

Extra 2

King Arthur and the Knights

1. King Arturia "Arthur" Pendragon

2. Sir Archer

3. Sir Kay

4. Sir Bedivere

5. Sir Agravain

6. Sir Tristain

7. Sir Tor

8. Sir Dagonet

9. Sir Cador

10. Sir "Not-Important-Enough-to-be-Quite-Mentioned-Just-Yet"

* * *

**So Archer is back... is he really Archer? Well, we'll find out soon enough. Are everyone's personality in somewhat canon? I worry about them being too OOC. Also, if there are any inaccuracies, especially in the knights and mythical or historical facts, please inform me so that I may change them. There are also cases where these errors are necessary because since Sir Archer has come back, time is moving in a different direction... perhaps. Look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
